Hochzeitsgeschichten
by Sabrina5312
Summary: Was wäre wenn Grace Craig tatsächlich geheiratet hätte und Jane und Lisbon auf der Hochzeit endlich erkennen würden, was sie wirklich füreinander empfinden?
1. Chapter 1

_**So, ich starte hier mal mit meiner neuen FF … Bin mal gespannt wie euch diese Idee gefällt … **_

_**Was wäre wenn Craig O'Laughlin nicht der Komplize von Red John gewesen wäre und van Pelt heiraten würde? Sprich das alles passiert so nach der Szene mit Lisbon und Jane im Büro in 3x23 - Ok, Leute, die Rigsby und van Pelt Fans sind, sollten die Geschichte vielleicht nicht lesen :D**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Jane lief energisch auf Lisbons Büro zu um neue Informationen über die Liste, die er von LaRoche haben wollte, zu erhalten. Ohne zu klopfen stieß er die Tür auf und fing schon an zureden: „Gibt's schon was neues zu der Liste?" Doch als Antwort bekam er keine Lisbon, die genervt am Schreibtisch saß, und ihn anschrie, sondern eine Lisbon in einem Kleid, direkt vor ihm.

„GOTT, können Sie nicht anklopfen, Jane?" Lisbon schaute ihn fassungslos an und zupfte weiter an dem Kleid herum.

Jane blieb wie versteinert in der Tür stehen und starrte sie an.  
>„Wow ….", sagte er sichtlich überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.<p>

„Heilige Mutter Gottes...", stammelte er weiter und betrachtete Lisbon von oben bis unten.

„Van Pelt wird zu Tode erschrecken.", kam es verzweifelt von Lisbon zurück.  
>„Nein, nein, nein, nein.", setze Jane dagegen, „Sie sehen gut aus. Das ist wunderhübsch … Sie sehen, Sie sehen aus wie eine kleine wütende Prinzessin, der man das Krönchen geklaut hat."<p>

Doch Lisbon ließ sich von diesem 'Kompliment' nicht wirklich beruhigen: „Sie hat mich überrumpelt. Sonst wäre ich nie einverstanden gewesen Brautjungfer zu spielen. Wie kommt sie denn nur darauf mich um so etwas zu bitten? Sie weiß doch ich hasse so einen Mist." Sie schaute Jane verständnislos an. Doch der wusste ja warum van Pelt zu ihr gekommen war: „Weil ich es ihr gesagt habe. Und das Sie heimlich drauf brennen Brautjungfer zu werden." „Ist nicht wahr.", unterbrach Lisbon ihn verzweifelt, „Warum machen Sie denn so was?"

„Oh, nur zum Spaß. Und weil sie insgeheim wirklich gern eine Brautjungfer wären. Na los, geben Sie es zu.", gab Jane als schlichte Antwort und lächelte sie vergnügt an.

Dann tauchte Cho im Büro auf und unterrichtete die beiden über die Neuigkeiten im Fall. Kurz darauf war er auch schon wieder verschwunden und ließ die beiden allein im Büro zurück.

„Gefällt es Ihnen wirklich?", fragte Lisbon schüchtern.

Jane drehte sich erfreut zu ihr um und nickte heftig: „Ja, Sie sehen wirklich wunderschön aus. Van Pelt wird überwältigt sein."

Lisbon zupfte weiter an dem Kleid herum: „Ist der Verschluss eigentlich richtig zu?"  
>Sie drehte ihren Rücken zu Jane. Dieser überflog den Reißverschluss und kam dann auf Lisbon zu. Kurz darauf legte er seine Hände vorsichtig auf ihren Rücken und zog langsam den Verschluss hoch. Lisbon erschauderte unter der Berührung und lächelte leicht.<p>

„So, jetzt ist es zu.", sagte Jane stolz und drehte Lisbon zu sich um. Diese hatte nun einen leichten Rotton auf ihrem Gesicht und lächelte ihn zufrieden an: „Danke."

Jane nickte selbstverständlich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, in dieser blieb er noch einen Moment stehen und drehte sich zu Lisbon um.

„Sagen Sie, kommen Sie mit Begleitung zu der Hochzeit?"

Lisbon schüttelte irritiert den Kopf: „Nein, wieso?"

„Ich hatte nur gedacht … Naja, wir könnten zusammen hingehen. Wir sitzen ja auch nebeneinander, wie ich von Grace erfahren habe.", sagte er zurückhaltend.

Lisbon war ein bisschen überrascht von seiner Anfrage und es blieb einen Augenblick still zwischen den beiden, bis Lisbon sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ehm … Ja, Jane … Natürlich, wieso denn nich?", stammelte sie.

„Klasse. Dann hol ich sie am Freitag gegen 9.00 Uhr ab?"

Lisbon nickte ihm lächelnd zu: „Das würde mich freuen."

Jane strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und verschwand aus ihrem Büro.

_Oh, Gott_, dachte Lisbon, _Worauf hast du dich da nur eingelassen? Mit Jane zu der Hochzeit gehen? Na, das kann ja was werden._

Lisbon schaute skeptisch an sich herunter und konnte nicht ganz glauben, dass Jane dieses Kleid gefiel. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ihre Abneigung gegen diese Farbe, die sie davon abhielt dieses Kleid zu lieben. Kurz darauf zog sie sich wieder um und legte das Kleid sorgfältig zurück in den Karton, den Grace ihr heute Morgen überreicht hatte.

Im Büro angekommen, wurde sie von dieser auch direkt angesprochen.  
>„Und? Gefällt Ihnen das Kleid? Passt es?", wollte sie aufgeregt wissen. Doch als Lisbon antwortete, stand bereits Jane neben ihr um für sie zu antworten.<br>„Es sieht einfach großartig aus, Grace. Das haben Sie gut für sie ausgesucht." Er deutete glücklich auf Lisbon und grinste sie frech an.

Van Pelt lächelte überglücklich und klatschte aufgeregt in ihre Hände: „Super! … Oh, ich bin so aufgeregt, das glauben Sie gar nicht."

Jane nickte missmutig und legte van Pelt beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Es wird schon alles gut gehen, Grace. Beruhigen Sie sich und lenken Sie sich ein bisschen von dem ganzen Gewimmel ab."

Van Pelt nickte einverstanden und schaute ihre beiden gegenüber erwartungsvoll an: „Wollen wir drei vielleicht einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Cho und Rigsby sind unterwegs."

Jane nickte sofort und schaute Lisbon gespannt an, bis diese unter den beiden Blicken aufgab und auch zustimmte.

„Jane, ich weiß die Frage kommt jetzt vielleicht blöd und unpassend … Aber wie fanden Sie ihre Hochzeit?"

Jane nippte ruhig an seinem Tee und schaute sie mit einem neutralen Blick an.

„Es war wunderschön.", gab er als einfache Antwort und wandte sich dann wieder nur seinem Tee zu.

„Könnten Sie vielleicht ein wenig darüber erzählen?", bat van Pelt ihn schließlich und wartete gespannt. Lisbon schaute Jane besorgt an und sah in seinen Augen, dass er sich bei diesen Fragen nicht wohl fühlte, aber van Pelt zur Liebe, auf die Fragen antworten würde.

„Natürlich, Grace. Was möchten Sie denn wissen?"  
>Van Pelt lächelte ihn zufrieden an und bombardierte ihn mit Fragen: „Wo haben Sie geheiratet? Wann? Was hatte ihre Frau für ein Kleid an? Waren viele Menschen da? War ihre ganze Verwandtschaft anwesend?"<p>

Janes Augen wurden bei jeder Frage größer, was wollte sie denn noch alles wissen? Doch dann fing er langsam an zu erzählen: „Wir haben unter uns geheiratet, nur wir zwei. Wissen Sie, meine Frau und ich sind von unserem alten Schauspielleben geflohen. Wir wollten nicht mehr in dem Zirkusgeschäft arbeiten, somit sind wir eines Tages einfach abgehauen. Das hat uns beide verbunden. … Daher war keiner unserer Verwandten da. Sie haben uns zunächst für unsere Tat gehasst, da sie fanden, dass wir sie verraten hatten. Wir haben in einer kleinen Kapelle geheiratet und meine Frau trug ein einfaches wunderschönes weißes Kleid." Janes Stimme wurde immer leiser und brach letztlich zusammen. Er wandte den Blick von den zwei Damen ab und schaute gedankenverloren auf die volle Straße mitten in Sacramento. Die Erinnerungen taten ihm weh, diese wunderschönen Erinnerungen an seine Frau.

Lisbon und van Pelt schauten sich besorgt an. Was sollten sie jetzt sagen, oder sollten sie lieber gar nichts sagen? Lisbon entschied sich fürs Schweigen, doch van Pelt traute sich.

„Es tut mir leid, Jane. Das war unangebracht von mir."  
>Jane schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich den beiden Frauen wieder zu.<br>„Nein, Grace, schon gut. Sie werden bald heiraten, darauf kommt es an." Er lächelte sie glücklich an und drückte kurz ihre Hand. Dann sah er nachdenklich zu Lisbon und grinste sie liebevoll an: „Und Sie sind bestimmt auch bald dran."

Lisbon sah ihn verblüfft an: „Oh, Jane, ich habe noch niemanden."  
>Jane sah ihr tief in die Augen und strich ihr unauffällig über den Arm: „Das kann sich doch schon bald ändern."<p>

Van Pelt beobachtete die beiden schmunzelnd und war froh, dass sie die beiden bereits an einen Tisch nebeneinander gepackt hatte. Das könnte doch noch interessant zwischen den beiden werden.

_**So, ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Idee :D **_

_**Ehm, und nur so als Info, es wird nicht um Grace und Craig gehen. Darauf hab ich wenig Lust, weil ich den Typen eigentlich gar nicht mag. Aber die Geschichte ist so n super Aufhänger für Lisbon und Jane :)**_

_**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Reviews sind erwünscht :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So und schon geht's weiter. Sind ja auch nur kurze Kapitel ;)**_

_**Viel Spaß!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

Und wie man sich versah, war schon Freitagmorgen. Lisbon stand nervös vor ihrem Spiegel im Bad und werkelte an ihren Haaren herum. Sie hatte verschlafen gehabt und Jane würde gleich schon auf der Matte stehen um sie abzuholen. Sie war sichtlich aufgeregt, ihre Hände zitterten wie verrückt und erschwerten ihr die Arbeit an ihren Haaren. Diese hatte sie zu Locken geformt und hinten hochgesteckt, sodass an der Seite noch ein paar Strähnen herausschauten. Zudem hatte sie ein leichtes Makeup aufgelegt, dass perfekt zum Kleid passte. Als sie mit ihren Haaren fertig war, betrachtete sie sich zufrieden im Spiegel. Perfekt!

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und Lisbon zuckte zusammen. Oh, verdammt! Sie raste nach unten an die Tür und öffnete diese. Jane drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie verwundert.

„Ehm, Lisbon … Wollen Sie so gehen?", fragte er sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

Lisbon schaute sofort an sich herunter und wurde augenblicklich knallrot. Sie stand nämlich nur in ihrer Unterwäsche vor ihm. Sie hatte ihr Kleid noch nicht angehabt weil sie ihre Frisur doch noch machen wollte. Sie ließ Jane, ohne etwas zu sagen, unten im Eingang stehen und stürmte nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Kurz darauf erschien sie dann auch schon im Kleid und lächelte ihn verlegen an. Jane schaute ihr begeistert entgegen und konnte wieder nicht mehr raus bringen als ein „Wow."

Er ging zu der Treppe und hielt ihr freundlich die Hand entgegen, die sie auch sofort nahm.

„Sie sehen wunderschön aus.", sagte Jane charmant und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Hand.

Lisbon spürte wie ihr Herz bei dieser Berührung schneller schlug und sie noch roter wurde.

„Danke, Jane. Aber Sie sehen auch nicht schlecht aus.", sagte sie anerkennend. Endlich konnte sie sich in Ruhe seinen Aufzug anschauen und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich fantastisch aussah. Er trug einen schwarzen Smoking mit einer dazu passenden schwarzen Fliege.

„Ich würde schon fast sagen, dass Sie der Braut die Show stehlen.", sagte Jane strahlend, „Und ich habe auch noch das Glück Sie heute ausführen zu dürfe."

Lisbon knuffte ihm verlegen in den Arm und zog sich ihre Schuhe an. Als sie damit fertig war, nahm sie noch ihre Handtasche und verließen die beiden ihre Wohnung und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Kirche.

Dort angekommen, wurden die beiden auch schon freudig von Cho begrüßt. Dieser wartete bereits mit seiner Freundin vor dem Eingang der Kirche.

„Hi, ihr zwei." Er umarmte Lisbon kurz und schüttelte Jane die Hand, „Wisst ihr wo Wayne ist?"

Lisbon und Jane zuckten mit den Schultern: „Wollte er überhaupt kommen?"  
>„Ja, er hat gestern noch gesagt, dass er kommen würde und wir warten hier schon länger auf ihn."<p>

Lisbon schaute sich nachdenklich um: „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er bleibt, aber ich muss jetzt dringend zu Grace. Ich bin schließlich ihre Brautjungfer."

Jane und die anderen zwei nickten ihr zu und sie verschwand schnell in der Kirche. Jane stellte sich näher zu Cho und seiner Freundin und warteten weiter auf Rigsby, bis er schließlich völlig fertig bei ihnen ankam.  
>„Tut mir leid. Ich habe mich verfahren und dann war auch noch Stau."<p>

„Ist ja kein Problem, du bist ja noch rechtzeitig da.", sagte Cho beruhigend und die vier gingen zusammen in die Kirche um ganz vorne Platz zu nehmen.

Auf der Seite von van Pelt war keine Familie vorzufinden, und an sich waren auch recht wenige Menschen in der Kirche versammelt, anscheinend sollte es wirklich eine kleine Feier werden. Auf der Seite von Craig saßen seine Eltern und seine Geschwister, die die Kollegen von van Pelt gründlich beäugten.

Die vier nahmen schließlich Platz, wobei Jane einen Platz für Lisbon frei hielt, und schauten gespannt nach vorne, wo Craig bereits wartete und den vier glückliche zu zwinkerte. Dann begann endlich die Zeremonie und alle wandten sich gespannt nach hinten um, um Grace zu sehen zu bekommen.

Grace lief zum Takt der Musik langsam nach vorn, sie trug ein weißes schönes Kleid, dass ihre Figur so gut betonte, dass nicht nur Rigsby kräftig schlucken musste. Sie hatte ein silbernes Diadem in ihren hochgesteckten Haaren, dass ihr ganzes Aussehen noch verbesserte. Jane lächelte ihr glücklich zu, jedoch fand er die Person hinter ihr doch interessanter. Lisbon lief mit einer von Craigs Schwestern lächelnd hinter ihr her. Sie schaute Jane kurz an und schmunzelte über seine großen Augen, die er nun machte und auf sie gerichtet hatte. Sie spürte wie ihre Röte langsam wieder in ihr Gesicht trat und schaute verlegen weg. Wie machte Jane das nur immer wieder? Dieser Mann war einfach unglaublich.

Nachdem Grace vorne neben Craig stand, nahm Teresa ihr den Brautstrauß aus der Hand und lief zurück zu Patrick und ließ sich neben ihn sinken. Dieser lächelte ihr vergnügt ins Gesicht und legte seinen Arm auf ihre Stuhllehne, sodass er näher an sie heranrückte.  
>„Wie schon gesagt, Sie sehen wirklich traumhaft aus.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und Teresa bekam eine Gänsehaut.<br>„Psst, Jane. Wir müssen jetzt leise sein.", kicherte sie verlegen und schaute wie gebannt nach vorne.

Als Craig und Grace sich schließlich das Ja-Wort gegeben hatten, standen alle applaudierend auf und gratulierten den beiden, sogar Wayne. Dieser war vielleicht nicht so glücklich wie die anderen im Raum, jedoch konnte er sich allmählich damit abfinden und freute sich für Grace.

Die Fahrt durch die Stadt zu dem Gasthaus, in dem die weitere Feier stattfinden sollte, dauerte nicht lang. Als alle ausgestiegen waren und sich vor dem Haus versammelten, wurde schnell ein Foto geschossen.

Patrick und Teresa standen natürlich zusammen und sahen auf dem Foto aus wie ein verliebtes Paar, denn Patrick stand dicht hinter Teresa und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille um sie näher an sich heran zu drücken. Teresa hatte dabei ihre Hand auf seine gelegt und lächelte glücklich in die Kamera. So konnte es doch weitergehen …

_**Ich weiß die Kapitel sind nur sehr kurz, aber naja, ich wollte kein einziges großes Kapitel schreiben^^**_

_**Reviews sind erwünscht :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Und weiter gehts^^**_

_**Jetzt sollten sich Lisbon und Jane allmählich mal näher kommen^^ Also wirklich :D**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Teresa uns Patrick betraten gemeinsam den Saal und wurden von Grace freudig begrüßt.  
>„Hey! Jane, wow, Sie sehen klasse aus." Er strahlte sie zufrieden an: „Danke, Grace. Aber Sie sehen wirklich … Wow aus." Er deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf ihr Kleid und nickte anerkennend. Teresa machte sich währenddessen schon auf den Weg zu ihrem Platz und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie beobachtete die kleine Schar von Menschen, die allmählich den Raum füllten und schweifte in ihre eigene kleine Gedankenwelt, in der sie sich vorstellte, wie sie selbst vor dem Traualtar stand und Jane zum Mann nahm. MOMENT! Sofort schrak sie aus ihren Gedanken und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Was dachte sie denn da? Jane, oh nein, er war nur ein Kollege, mehr nicht. Wie kam sie denn auf die Idee ihn zu heiraten? Sie blickte panisch durch den Raum, bis sie schließlich Patrick fand, der sich mit Kimball und seiner Freundin unterhielt. Doch ihr blieb nicht unbemerkt, dass er immer wieder zu ihr hinblickte und sie dabei schüchtern anlächelte. Ihr Herz schlug automatisch schneller. Er war wirklich ein wundervoller Mann, dass musste sie sich eingestehen, doch er war nur ihr Kollege und mit Kollegen fing man nichts an, dachte sie weiter. Somit wandte sie ihren Blick schweren Herzens von ihm ab und beobachtete die restliche Menschenmasse in dem Raum.<p>

Patrick kam währenddessen langsam auf sie zu und nahm hinter ihr Platz. Dann legte er vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und spürte wie Teresa kurz unter der Berührung erschrak.  
>„Mein Gott, Jane, erschrecken Sie mich nicht immer so."<br>„Ich hab doch jetzt gar nichts gemacht. Ich bin ganz normal hierhin gelaufen und habe mich auch nicht besonders leise hingesetzt.", sagte er unschuldig und lächelte sie sanft an.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich nun ganz zu ihm um.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, meine Liebe?"

„Ja, klar. Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Sie sehen so nachdenklich aus.", antwortete er schlicht.

„Hm. Mir geht es gut. Alles super, Jane."

Er schaute sie noch einen weiteren Moment an bis er selbstsicher auf ihre Aussage antwortete: „Sie flunkern doch." Dabei lächelte er sie so charmant an, wie er nur konnte. Doch Lisbon reagierte nicht entspannt auf seine Behauptung, sondern wurde sofort grimmig: „Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht. Hören Sie auf so einen Schwachsinn zu labern."

Patrick hob sofort entschuldigend die Hände in die Luft und wandte sich langsam von ihr ab: „Ist ja schon gut."

Danach nahmen die anderen neben ihnen Platz und das Essen begann. Währenddessen taute Teresa wieder auf und alberte mit Patrick herum, bis sie schließlich von Grace und Craig zum Tanz aufgefordert worden. Patrick und Teresa hatten gar nicht bemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, und dass, das Essen schon lange vorüber war. Somit nahm Patrick Grace Hand und tanzte mit der Braut. Teresa hingegen trat mit Craig auf die Tanzfläche und schenkte ihm einen kleinen Tanz, bis die beiden Pärchen ihre Partner kurzer Hand tauschten.  
>Nun lag Teresa in Patricks Arme und tanzte mit ihm langsam zu der Musik.<p>

„Die Feier ist wunderschön, findest du nicht auch?", hauchte Patrick ihr entspannt ins Ohr.

Teresa nickte an seiner Schulter und schloss die Augen: „Einfach wundervoll."

Patrick presste Teresa noch näher an sich heran und genoss ihre zärtliche Berührung in seinem Nacken. Jede Berührung auf seiner Haut kribbelte und dieses Gefühl erfüllte ihn mit so viel Freude, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Auch Teresa konnte ihre Zuneigung nicht länger verbergen und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihren Patrick. Es war einfach so wundervoll in seinen Armen zu liegen und langsam mit ihm über die Tanzfläche zu tanzen. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre sie auf Wolke 7. Die Gedanken, die sie vorhin hatte, von wegen, dass er ihr Kollege war und sie nichts mit ihm anfangen durfte, hatte sie schon lange über Bord geworfen. Sie wollte nun einfach nur seine Nähe genießen und sie aufsaugen, um an späteren Tagen sich daran zurück erinnern zu können.

„Sollen wir verschwinden?", fragte Patrick plötzlich mit einem verführerischen Unterton.

Teresa hob ihren Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu schauen und nickte anschließend. Ja, sie wollte jetzt wirklich gerne mit ihm allein sein, denn sie wollte ihn ganz für sich allein.

Kurz darauf befanden die beiden sich auch schon in Patricks Auto und waren auf dem Weg zum Meer. Am Strand angekommen, stieg Patrick sofort aus und rannte zu Teresas Seite um ihr Gentleman-like die Tür zu öffnen. Dann hielt er ihr die Hand entgegen und sie nahm sie bereitwillig. Sie gingen Hand in Hand den Strand hinunter und ließen die wundervolle Atmosphäre auf sich wirken, bis Patrick plötzlich stehen blieb und Teresa nachdenklich ansah. Diese bemerkte seinen Blick zunächst nicht und lief einfach fröhlich weiter. Zu schön fühlte sich der Sand unter ihren nackten Füßen an, und auch diese warme Brise, die sie umgab, erfüllte sie mit zu viel Glück. Patrick schaute ihr lächelnd hinterher und rannte ihr schließlich auch wieder nach. Wie schön sie doch aussah. Wie ein Engel, der nur auf ihn gewartet hatte …

_**So Leute, eigentlich wollte ich heute noch weiterschreiben, da ich aber morgen früh raus muss, hab ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr weiter zuschreiben. :D  
>Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story bis hierhin ;)<br>Reviews erwünscht :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ich weiß, diesmal hat es ein bisschen länger gedauert bis das nächste Kapitel kommt, aber ich war heute überhaupt nicht Zuhause ;)**_

_**Naja, dann legen wir mal jetzt los^^**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

… Als Patrick Teresa erreicht hatte, zog er sie kurz am Arm, damit sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Sie blieb sofort stehen und schaute ihn entspannt an. Sie hatten beide zu viel auf der Feier getrunken, das wussten beide, jedoch war dieser Moment einfach nur zu wundervoll, um sich darum Gedanken zu machen. Dieser Anblick, Patrick in seinem Smoking und Teresa in diesem wundervollen Kleid, war einfach zu perfekt um ihn wegen so etwas zu zerstören.

Patrick lächelte sie charmant an: „Ich kann nur immer wieder wiederholen, dass Sie einfach wundervoll aussehen."

Teresa wurde erneut rot und kicherte leise: „Hören Sie auf das immer wieder zu sagen, Jane. Das ist ja peinlich."

Patrick stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein und kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu: „Schenken Sie mir noch einen Tanz?"  
>„Aber es gibt doch keine Musik, Jane."<p>

„Die brauchen wir nicht.", war Patricks schlichte Antwort und nahm Teresa vorsichtig in seine Arme. Sofort tanzten die beiden über den feuchten Sand und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Es war schön, so wundervoll schön. Teresa fühlte sich so geborgen in seiner Gegenwart, wie sie sich noch nirgendwo anders gefühlt hatte. Er schenkte ihr Sicherheit, die sie so dringend brauchte. Und auch Patrick fühlte sich endlich wieder wohl in seiner Haut. Er fühlte wie das Glück in ihm allmählich wieder ein Zuhause fand und er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als dieses Gefühl bei zu behalten.

Plötzlich hielt Teresa in ihrer Bewegung inne und schaute Patrick in seine blauen Augen, die sie augenblicklich wieder verzauberten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Patrick nun besorgt.

„Nichts … nichts.", sagte Teresa und lächelte ihn nun ein bisschen verkrampft an.

„Wieso hörst du dann auf zu tanzen?"

Teresa löste sich sanft aus seinen Armen und machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in Richtung Meer, kurz darauf fühlte sie auch schon das Wasser ihre Füße umspielen. Patrick tat es ihr gleich und stand nur schweigend neben ihr.

„Ich liebe dieses Gefühl.", sagte Teresa leise.

„Welches?", fragte Patrick interessiert zurück.

„Das Gefühl, dass schon Kleinigkeiten einen so verzaubern können."

Patrick sah sie nun fragend an.

„Hier mit Ihnen zu sein, Jane, das macht mich glücklich."

„Ich mache sie glücklich?", fragte er nun frech.

„Ausnahmsweise.", gab Teresa schnippisch zurück.

Patrick grinste amüsiert und fing plötzlich an sich auszuziehen. Teresa sah ihm verwundert zu, konnte ihren Blick jedoch nicht von seinem Körper, der immer freier wurde, lösen.

„Was machen Sie da?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Ich will schwimmen gehen. Kommen Sie mit?", fragte er neugierig und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Sie wollen jetzt schwimmen gehen?"  
>„Klar. Es ist eine wundervolle warme Nacht. Eine schönere Atmosphäre gibt es nicht!"<p>

Patrick wollte gerade seine Boxershort runter ziehen als er kurz inne hielt und Teresa belustigt ansah: „Und was ist nun, kommen Sie mit?"  
>Teresa schaute ihn immer noch wie gebannt an und hatte bereits eine leichte Röte im Gesicht. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage zustande, stattdessen fragte sie immer noch entsetzt: „Wollen Sie nackt schwimmen gehen?"<p>

Patrick richtete sich noch einmal richtig auf und schaute ihr mit einem verführerischen Lächeln ins Gesicht: „Ich kann doch schlecht mit einer nassen Unterhose wieder in meinen Smoking schlüpfen."

Teresas Augen weiteten sich langsam und sahen ihn fassungslos an.

„Was ist nun?", fragte er erneut und amüsierte sich sichtlich über Teresas Reaktion. Er kam langsam auf sie zu und legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und spielte vorsichtig mit dem Verschluss an ihrem Kleid. Teresa schaute ihn nun vollkommen überrumpelt an und versuchte etwas verständliches von sich zu geben: „Ich … Ja … Nein … Also … Ja …."

Patrick nahm den Verschluss nun fest in die Hand und zog ihn nach unten, sodass das Kleid langsam aufging und sich von Teresas Körper lösen wollte. Patrick beobachtete Teresa dabei sehr gründlich, er wollte nicht zu weit gehen, obwohl er fand, dass es eh schon lange zu weit ging. Doch dieses Gefühl einer Frau wieder so nah zu sein und diese so zu berühren, entzückte ihn zu sehr, sodass er es nicht übers Herz brachte aufzuhören.

Teresa genoss währenddessen seine zögerlichen sanften Berührungen am Rücken und ließ ihr Kleid bereitwillig auf den Boden fallen.

Patrick trat langsam einen Schritt zurück und legte das Kleid vorsichtig zur Seite.

„Ich geh dann schon mal vor.", sagte er leise, zog sich schnell die Boxershort aus und verschwand im Wasser.

Teresa blickte ihm verträumt hinter her. Passierte das hier gerade wirklich oder träumte sie? Sie war tatsächlich mit Patrick Jane hier und sie würde gleich nackt mit ihm schwimmen gehen. Wie konnte das nur passieren und warum fühlte es sich so verdammt gut an? Teresas Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie Patrick aus dem Wasser etwas rufen hörte: „Kommen Sie rein! Es ist einfach herrlich."

Teresa ließ sofort ihre Unterwäsche am Strand zurück und eilte zu Patrick ins Wasser. Dieser wartete mit dem ganzen Körper unter Wasser auf sie und lächelte sie träumerisch an.

„Kommen Sie her.", sagte er fröhlich und zog sie an ihrer Hand zu sich herüber.

Teresa stand nun neben ihm in dem seichten Wasser und genoss das warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut. Es war wirklich herrlich...

Patrick tauchte plötzlich unter und war für ein paar Minuten verschwunden. Was machte er da?, fragte sich Teresa panisch. Was hatte er vor?

Sie sah sich verwirrt um, doch sah ihn in dem fast schwarzen Wasser nicht. Doch dann spürte sie plötzlich zwei Arme um ihre Beine und sie wurde hoch in die Luft gerissen. Patrick tauchte kurz darauf wieder an der Oberfläche auf und stemmte sie mit seinen Armen nach oben.  
>„Patrick, lassen Sie mich sofort wieder runter."<br>Dieser lachte unter ihrer Bemerkung und ließ sie auch kurz darauf los, sodass sie sofort nach unten fiel und untertauchte. Kurz darauf war sie wieder an der Oberfläche und prustete Wasser aus.  
>„JANE!"<p>

Patrick drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste sie schelmisch an: „Ja, meine Liebe?"

„Machen Sie das nicht nochmal!"

„Aber es macht doch so viel Spaß ….", schmollte Patrick.

„Das ist mir egal, hören Sie damit auf." Nun schmunzelte Teresa leise und sah Patrick glücklich an.

Nun konnte Teresa seinen perfekt gebauten Oberkörper in dem Mondlicht genau inspizieren und sie musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass ihr dieser Anblick wirklich verdammt gut gefiel.  
>„Gefällt Ihnen das, was Sie sehen?", fragte Patrick schließlich kichernd.<p>

Teresa wurde sofort knallrot und grinste verlegen: „Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen."  
>„Sie schauen mich die ganze Zeit so verliebt an."<br>„Das tue ich gar nicht!", sagte Teresa nun bestimmt.  
>„Doch, meine Liebe, das tun Sie.", sagte Patrick sanft und schwamm auf sie zu.<p>

Er legte vorsichtig seine Arme um ihre nackte Taille und legte seine Stirn an ihre.  
>„Und genau das gefällt mir so gut an dieser ganzen Sache."<p>

Teresa schaute ihn überrascht an. Sagte er das gerade wirklich? Warum war er ihr auf einmal so verdammt nah? Oh, Gott! Sie waren doch nackt. HILFE!

Patrick strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Doch als keine kam, sprach er leise weiter.  
>„Teresa, was empfindest du für mich?"<br>Er strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schaute sie nachdenklich an.

Teresa wusste nun gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Wie kam er denn jetzt auf diese Frage? War es so offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie sich nach ihm verzerrte?

Schließlich entschloss sie sich für die einfachste Antwort und zuckte mit den Schultern. Patrick grinste sie nun allwissend an: „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du so reagieren würdest." Er schaute sie noch einmal prüfend an und sprach dann weiter: „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich küssen würde?"  
>Teresas Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich und starrten ihm nun vollkommen verblüfft an. Und wieder konnte sie nur mit den Schultern zucken.<p>

„Na, wenn das so ist.", sagte Patrick schließlich und kam ihr immer näher, „Dann sollten wir das nun besser herausfinden."  
>Und bevor Teresa wusste was mit ihr geschah, lagen auch schon Patricks Lippen auf ihren und küssten sie vorsichtig. Jeder der Küsse war gut überlegt und zögernd, Patrick wollte die Situation nicht überstürzen, doch als Teresa schließlich seine Küsse erwiderte, wusste er, dass er das Richtige getan hatte …<p>

_**Sooo … Vielen von euch ging es ja in den ersten Kapiteln viel zu schnell und das kann ich auch gut nachvollziehen. Ich hab das in einer ziemlichen Hektik geschrieben und deswegen wurden auch alle Sachen ziemlich schnell abgehandelt. Diesmal hab ich mir mal ein bisschen mehr Zeit gelassen und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;)  
>Liebe Grüße<br>Reviews sind seeeehr erwünscht :)**_


End file.
